


She likes when I'm messy

by orphan_account



Series: This is for the good girls [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, cis girl larry, porn with a little feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry eats Louis out in the middle of her Morphology II class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She likes when I'm messy

 

 

She swears, on everything she loves -her dog, her mum, her girlfriend’s magnificent arse-, that she enjoys Morphology. But today, in the half-empty lecture hall, at 8:47 a.m., she realizes that focusing on the class is a lot harder than she has originally thought. Especially when her gorgeous girlfriend is sitting next to her, looking utterly concentrated on drawing what seems to be a superheroine on her sketchbook. She looks beyond beautiful, her hair all messy due to the fact that they’ve overslept and she has not had the chance to comb it, wearing her favorite lilac jumper, and only a little bit of rose lipstick. Harry has to bite her lips in order not to let out a terribly embarrassing sigh because she is so gone for her.  
Deciding that even trying to pay attention to today’s lesson is a waste of time, Harry takes a post-it from her backpack, quickly scribbles down something on it and passes it to Louis, who only then takes her attention from her drawing.

  
“You are gorgeous,” it reads, with a little heart next to the last word. Louis blushes so cutely and smiles so sweetly that Harry wants to squeal. And kiss her, and eat her out.

  
Speaking of which, she really wanna do that right now. Has wanted it for at least eight days. The thing is, she has not done so in a while, as Louis’ period has just ended two days ago and they have been too busy with uni that when they arrive home, they only shower and sleep, no energy for anything else. Needless to say, she is horny.

  
Deciding to do something about it, she sneakily places a hand on Louis’ thigh, but fails to receive any reaction. She then starts kneading the soft muscle, going higher very slowly. Louis’ hand stops, the pencil slipping from her fingers and rolling on the papersheet. Only then, Harry gets close to her ear, voice dropping a bit as she whispers, “I’m gonna eat you out now.”

  
See, there is a meticulous reason as to why they always choose the far left corner during Morphology  at 7:30 a.m. every Wednesday in the auditorium, and it is because it is usually isolated, out of the lecturer’s sight -and hopefully, the classmates’ too. The things they have done in this same spot every once in a while would probably get them expelled from the university, but always getting away with it only tempts them to go a little bit farer each time. Which is also why Louis even comes to this class in the first place; given that she is not in the same major as Harry’s. Harry is in Languages, while Louis is taking Arts.

  
A smirk takes form on her face the moment she hears the soft gasp that escapes Louis’ mouth as she hears the dirty words, so she lets her hand roam further under the short, white tulle skirt. Louis lets out a little whine as she feels the feathery touch of Harry’s fingertip against her clothed slit, pushing a little to press against the round nub underneath. She can feel the article of clothing slightly moist already, so she wastes no time waiting for her to vocally express if she wants to do this or not.  
Giving only a quick glance over to the direction of the lecturer, she slides down the enormous, wooden desk; sneaky and silent like a cat, immediately getting on her knees under the table. She positions herself in front Louis, parting her beautiful tanned legs like they are the gates to heaven. In other circumstances, she would take her time to kiss them, bit by bit, inch by inch, leave her marks all over the skin for her to show off to everyone next day, but the class is over in a couple minutes so they have to be quick. She rucks up the sheer material of her skirt, and smiles as she sees Louis slide down a bit on the chair to give better access of her private parts to her girlfriend.

  
She hooks up her index fingers under the elastic band of Louis’ Hello Kitty panties, slides them down until they are stretched just a bit under her kneecaps. She gets closer to her inner parts until her face is just centimeters away from her vagina, and leaves a sweet peck just above the slit. When she feels a tug on her hair, the desperation of the action purrs her into action, making her moan as Louis’ nails scratch at her scalp, asking her to do something -anything. Opening her outer lips, her mouth waters as she sees a good amount of white already collecting there, so she dives in, wasting no time to taste her. She starts from below, licking all the cum relentlessly, relishing on the way her girlfriend’s grip on her hair gets tighter as she gives her only half of what she wants. She teases her clitoris with only the tip of her tongue, pressing it softly to the small nub and removing it again in quick, repetitive motions. Her cunt twitches repeatedly, and Harry thinks she might go crazy, uses all of her willpower to not throw the desk away in a violent manner and completely ravish Louis on the floor, in front of all her classmates, let them know whom she belongs to, let them watch with jealousy. She takes a long, hard swipe just above her opening, tasting the precum and swallowing in pleasure.

She hears a low, breathy ‘more’ from above the desk, and smirks again, loving how utterly wrecked she is already, losing all her inhibitions and forgetting that they are in public and she might be heard. Deciding to take another small risk, she pushes her index and middle fingers up Louis’ entrance, biting down a moan when she hears the little whimper her girl lets out.  
She wants to take Louis to the very edge, so in simultaneous actions, she starts pushing her fingers in and out of her, whilst flicking her tongue against her clit. The touch on her clit isn’t much at first, but then she wraps both her lips around the pink muscle, and sucks. She sucks hard, causing Louis jump up a little.  
She starts rocking her hips slowly, and Harry knows she should stop her, but right now she only wants her to feel so much pleasure she’ll be seeing angels for hours. And well, the way she pushes her pussy harder against Harry’s face is driving her a little mad too. She fastens the movement of her fingers when she finds her G-spot, stimulating it with no mercy.  
There’s a split of a second when the whole world seems to come to a stop and all the noise fades away, Louis’ body gives a little jump and her hand tightens on Harry’s curls again, she gives a strangled moan that she has to muffle against her sleeve, hiding her face on her arm, when she comes. Her toes curl, and her tummy tightens, her chest raises and falls quickly, her orgasm so strong that she has barely the energy to get air into her lungs. Harry sucks in a breath when she watches her whole cunt quivers from the aftershocks of her climax; white juices start flowing freely out of her once the finger are gone, hole gaping. There’s so much cum that Harry cannot be blamed for diving in once more, taking it all in her mouth with great delight, despite Louis’ spontaneous reaction of moving a bit away because she is too sensitive at the moment. At least, now she is clean and her pretty pastel pink panties will not get messy.

Harry sucks on her clit once, loving how absolutely turned on Louis gets whenever they do this in public, loving the reactions only she can pull out of her, adoring the responses her body has only to her touch. She swears she is in paradise whenever she has the chance to explore the work of art that she is lucky enough to call her girlfriend, descovering new ways to make her fall apart and moan and beg for more, pride and inhibitions long gone.

With a last, quick kitten kiss to her beautiful pussy, she decides that she is done. For now, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, i wrote it in two hours


End file.
